I'll Try
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: I've always tried to win older brother's heart, but I've always failed for some reason. America wants to be a hero and help, but I don't trust him. But,if he's willing to help, I'll take it. I'll always try to win older brother heart always...
1. Prologue:The Deal

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N:Another pairing I don't usually ship, but...eh? worth a shot right?

* * *

><p><em>He loves me…..He loves me not! He loves me….<em> I stared at the last petal on the small flower in my hands. I clenched my teeth and yanked the last petal. _He still loves me!_

I threw the stupid flower, angry enough. I had tried EVERYTHING to get older brother Russia to marry me. Why does he keep refusing? I've never left him alone, I've gave him all my love, I've gave him EVERYTHING!

And yet…I glared at the petals that were pulled. He still won't marry me…he won't even kiss me. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WRONG! I took my knife out and started to stab the flower petals blaming them for my horrible love life.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT THE HERO'S HERE! TIME FOR THE MEETING TO COMMENCE!" The American screamed happily as he walked into the meeting room. Everyone was already there waiting; England, North Italy, Germany, Prussia (Not part of the meeting, but awesome enough to watch), Japan, China, France, and Russia.<p>

"Shut the bloody hell up….can we just get started already?" The English man asked annoyed.

"OF COURSE IGGY! FIRST THINGS FIRST WHO NEEDS A HERO?"

"No one!" The entire room said in unison. They got very tired of the constant question from America, but they knew they could never be able to shut him up.

The American frowned a little, but smiled "Whatever…one day you all are need a hero and I'll be waiting!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as the American sat down and started to eat cheeseburgers…this meeting would be like all the others….sadly…

* * *

><p>I stopped stabbing the petals when I could no longer see them. I needed a plan. Maybe older Brother will say yes if I surprise him with sunflowers outside the meeting room. Yes, older brother will smile and finally agree to marry me…this plan has to work…<em><strong>or else….<strong>_

I picked maybe ten sunflowers from my older sister's garden and started to walk to the meeting building. I looked at the building and hid my worry and anxiousness. No man ever wanted a crybaby for a wife. I slowly sat on the chair staring at the door. I started to think of all the ways older brother would smile and take the flowers and proclaim his love for me…yes…this time he will agree to marring me…yes….this time will be different…

* * *

><p>"SHUT-UP IGGY! I AM A HERO!" The American screamed on the top of his lungs.<p>

"Ve~ I'm hungry~!" The little Italian whined.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE, BRAT!" The English man screamed as well.

The German glanced at the clock. He had tried to calm this meeting twice already, and finally the clock was almost to 2:00 PM and they all could leave. The German counted in his head softly. _5…4…..3….2….. _"EVERYONE THE MEETING IS OVER! ONCE AGAIN WE HAVE PROGRESS NONE!" The German shouted quieting all the fighting.

"Da? Now I'm going to get some volka~!" The Russian man said happily as he opened the door. His eyes landed on to his little sister. Slowly the Russian closed the door. "Nevermind, Da….I'm not thirsty anymore."

The American raised an eyebrow, but soon….okay after everyone started to scream and Belarus came into the meeting room with that scary face of hers…the American understood the Russian's weird behaviors.

* * *

><p>I smiled really big. Older brother is just shy…he wasn't expecting me to come wait for him with flowers. I broke down the door and walked to older brother happily. "<em>Older brother…I brought you some flowers~!<em>" I said trying to sound seductive. I opened my eyes and frowned. Everyone….ran away…again…

I glared at the Sunflowers and threw them to the ground. Older brother is way too shy. I need a better plan.

"Hey? Belarus?" I turned to find America still in the room. Why had he stayed?

"What?" I asked. I didn't trust anyone….they all wanted to take older brother away from me.

"Do you need a hero?" He asked smiling.

"No." I said as I glared at him. He was so annoying.

America stared at me for a moment before asking, "Do you want some help getting Commie bastard to be yours?"

My glared intensified ten-fold as I hissed, "_Why help me? You seem to hate older brother, why help give him something he wants?_"

America thought about it and smiled largely, "Because! Second rule to being a hero help anyone who needs it…if you like them or not!" I raised an eyebrow, confused. No one has ever wanted to help me before. I was always on my own.

"If I say yes…what would happen?" I asked softly, still not believing America's words to be the truth.

"I'd help anyway I can…I mean…I am a guy…I can help you get Russia easier than you trying to do it alone." America explained.

I stayed quiet for a long time. He's lying isn't he? But…I've tried everything…and…. "Okay…I will allow you to help…but if you fail…"

"I won't! I promise, Hero's never fail!" America said happily taking my hands.

_**I'm tired of trying on my own….**_


	2. Chapter 1:Starlight Star Bright

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat in my older sister's kitchen. Why did I agree to America's silly request? I don't need help. I can win older brother's heart myself.<p>

"Belarus? Is something wrong?" Ukraine asked as she set a few treats on the table.

I shook my head. "No…nothing is wrong." I said softly.

"Please do not lie to me Belarus. You always say nothing…there has to be something…please tell me." Ukraine said as she smiled softly.

I glanced away from my older sister. Why should I tell her? Everyone loves Ukraine…I glanced quickly at her chest. Maybe if I had a chest like older brother would marry me…no, I tried that already. I 'hmpf'ed as I looked back at Ukraine. "I agreed to letting America help me with something."

"Really?" Ukraine asked surprised. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"I was not planning to get any help. I wish to do what I want alone." No man would want to marry a weak woman.

"I see…" Ukraine slowly got up. Her chest making the drumming sounds as she walked towards me. "I hope you learn to trust, Belarus…Have fate in yourself and in others…one day you'll get the things you want…you just have to believe." Ukraine laughed a little. "You know…If I can later, when I see England…He says pixie dust grants wishes…I'll ask for some." Ukraine laughed more as she gently hugged me. "Maybe that'll bring you happiness."

"There is no such thing as pixie dust…England is just crazy, older sister do not believes he says. He's lying." I said in a monotone.

Ukraine laughed sadly. "Belarus…"

"I do not trust anyone…I will never trust anyone. They all lie." I said watching Ukraine stare out of her window.

"…." I looked away. Ukraine wasn't going to fight anymore. Just like always. I slowly got up. I had to leave anyway. I had to meet America tomorrow.

"Good-bye…older sister." I left before she could say good-bye to me. I didn't need help with anything. I had to do everything by myself. Why should winning older brother Russia's heart be any different?

* * *

><p>The Ukrainian with the big chest stared at the sky. She heard from Italy that if you wish on a shooting star it would come true. She had a wish. She had a big wish. Hopefully a shooting star would come tonight. And grant her wish.<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE CRAZY!" The English man screamed slamming his glass to the table.<p>

The American rolled his eyes. _Drunk already huh? _The American finished his third shot tonight. "No, I'm a hero…get it right Iggy."

The English man fumed and chugged his twentieth glass of alcohol. "A CRAZY HERO, BUGGER! IF I KNEW YOU WERE SO DESPERATE TO BE A HERO THAT YOU'D HELP BELARUS….I'D GIVE YOU SOME JOB I DIDN'T WANT TO DO!"

"A hero only helps when he feels the person truly needs help…and Belarus truly needs my help…it's not like anyone else is going to help her win the commie bastard's heart." The American spitted at the English man.

"….Fine…." England said softly, still fuming. "But if you need back up…don't call me…you know what call me…I'm not going to end being the person to clean up your body parts later." The English man stated as he rose from his seat. "CHECK PLEASE!"

The American finished his last drink of the night. Someone needed to help England get home, and that was a hero's job of course. The American helped the English man to his apartment room and waited for him to walk inside before going to his own room.

America glanced around. _Why did I ask if Belarus needed help? Duh, I'm the HERO! But… _The American sat on his bed and took off Texas. He yawned loudly. _I never expected her to agree though. Doesn't matter…I'm still going to be the hero and help…number one rule of being a hero never go back on your word. No matter what._

America glanced at the stars in the sky and smiled. He hardly ever got to see the stars anymore.

_Star light_

_Star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

_I wish to have the strength to make everyone's wishes to come true_

_No matter how hard it will be I won't give up…_

_That's not…the American way…. _America yawned one last time. _Good-night moon. May you forever be the hero in the night sky.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2:Dreams

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>I looked around. Where was I? "Belarus!"<p>

Huh?

"Belarus? Where are you?"

I turned to see older brother looking for…me…I smiled. He must finally realize he wants to marry me. I started to run to older brother. "_OLDER BROTHER!_" I said seductively. I was going to hug him, but…huh? I fell to the ground. D-did I go through him?

"Did you find her, Ivan?" I turned to see that Chinese man. Why was he calling older brother Ivan? He had no right to… I growled as I went to get my knife I kept hidden. Huh? I looked all over my knifes were gone.

"No…But maybe that's better." W-what? Older brother? I'm right here? Can't you see me? "She's really scary…and I wouldn't want her to hurt you."

I bit my lip. No, no! This isn't real! This isn't real!

China laughed and gently kissed older brother Russia. I felt tears threatening to come out. NO! No man wants to marry a crybaby! Older Brother Russia kissed China back. Why? Why do my dreams always go here? WHY?

I peeked to see I was back in my room. I hate sleeping. Even my dreams are against me. I groaned when I saw the clock. America is probably waiting for me. I got out of bed and slowly got ready. He could wait. It's not like he's really going to help me.

* * *

><p>The American glanced at his clock. <em>Damn, 9:00 am…why am I up so early? <em>The American was fully up and ready for the day. He was confused. Was he excited? He never woke up this early. _Yeah, I'm excited! That's it! I have the chance to prove how much of a hero I am, that's why I'm so excited! That's why I'm all ready to go…._

The American softly sighed. He didn't really believe that was the reason, but it was all he had at this moment. _Now, what was going to make Commie Bastard fall in love with Belarus? _The American got up and went to plan the day. Hey, being a hero was so much more important than some silly global warming.

* * *

><p>I stared at the door in front of me. I really didn't want to do this. But, help would be nice. I softly knocked on the door. I waited a few moments. Knew it…he wasn't going to help. I turned to walk away. I walked into the lobby and saw America running towards me with some boxes in his hands.<p>

"Sorry, were you waiting long? I had to get some things~! Don't worry before I leave that Commie Bastard will just be begging for your hand in marriage. I stared at America for a long time. He…really…is going to help me….isn't he? I bit my lip. What was wrong with the man?

He could be against me…. I slowly made sure my knife was hidden safely. America will pay if he's against…..me….

I found my eyes lock with America's blue ones. Slowly my hand moved away from my knife. "Come on~! We'll go to my room, I hope it's okay, but Iggy is going to help as well!"

"That's…fine…" I said a little in shock. I watched America's face light up and he gently took my hand and took me to his room. This is so strange….everyone is scared of me….an yet America is treating me like how my older sister Ukraine does. What did Ukraine tell him? Dammit….she's such a crybaby…probably cried to America and England saying her poor little sister is hurt and sad and doesn't want my help. And those two idiots listened. I understand now…forget it…If older brother marries me…I don't care anymore.


	4. Chapter 3:I've Tried Everything

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia... =[

* * *

><p>I glared at the English man in front of me. He backed away a little scared. Should be….filling my older sister with weird thoughts.<p>

"OKAY, READY BEL~?"

I glared America and you know what? He just smiled bigger. Weirdo…. "_Do not call me that."_ I hissed.

America raised an eyebrow confused. "Call you what?" He turned to England. "What is Bel~ talking about Iggy~?"

England rolled his eyes and glanced at me. I glared at him again, but this time he just gave me a weak smile. "Brat, I'm here to help…but I will leave if we don't begin already."

America turned to England nodding rapidly. "Oh, okay Iggy…first things first!" America turned to me and sat down on the boring brown couch. "What have you tried already?" America asked happily pulling me to sit next to him. I growled at the sudden touch. This guy just wanted to die. But….

"_everything._" I hissed.

England raised a caterpillar eyebrow as he asked, "Like, what?"

"_Does it matter?_" I hissed again. Why was any of this important? It wouldn't help me in any way to get older brother!

America smiled. "So we don't repeat what you already tried!" America said still fucking happy….but…his smile was different from older brother's….America seemed truly happy, and willing to help. Older brother's smile was more of an innocent, forced smile…

I glared at the ground. Why was he so happy to see me? And he's not even scared? What are his motives? I need to know…why is he so willing to help me? I know England only wants to help to make sure I don't kill America….but….why is America….wanting to help me?

"I make sure older brother is never alone…I give older brother flowers, presents, everything he would ever want—or at least I try to give older brother everything." I added when I remembered all the times he's refused the gifts or just plainly ran away. He was so shy. "I threaten anyone who comes near older brother, because then he will never get hurt." I said in monotone. Thinking of anything I could have done wrong. I saw none.

England backed his chair away from me. Figures… I glanced at America. He seemed deep in thought. His face scrunched up, frowning, glaring at the ground…a normal thinking face. That's when I noticed England wasn't backing because of me…it was because of…I glanced at America again, then England, then America again. He was….scary? Come on! I've seen Older sister scarier than America is now. England's such a girl. I rolled my eyes. And these are the people who are going to help me…older brother will never be mine, will he?

* * *

><p>The American glared at the ground. <em>What the hell is wrong with that fucking Commie Bastard? Bel~ practically gave up her entire life and how does that Bastard repay her, run away, hide, and just puts her to the side. If I wasn't a hero, I'd kill the bastard….I'd fucking kill him!<em>

* * *

><p>I watched as America smiled and turned to me. I stared back as he spoke, "Well…I made a promise to you…so, let's see what we can do!" I glared a little. That wasn't the smile he was smiling before. It was sad, hurt…why? "Iggy~ Got any plans?" America asked.<p>

England thought for a moment. "Well, Belarus has always played the chaser in the relationship…so, maybe we have to get her to become the chasie."

America and I stared at England. Not understanding a damn word he said.

England sighed, "Belarus stop being around Russia, and I will handle the rest. America…." England seemed disgusted with the words that came out of his mouth. "Help Belarus become a proper young lady…"

America smiled, "But Bel~ already is~!"

My eyes widened a little as I turned to America. I looked for any sign of that being a joke, but couldn't find any. He couldn't have meant that…could he?

England rolled his eyes. "I'll just leave you to keep Belarus busy then. I'll come back quickly."

"See ya Iggy~ Good-LUCK!" America screamed as England left the hotel room. So, what now?


	5. Chapter 4:Prep Talk From An American

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>I glared at the smiling America. He was such a strange man.<p>

"So Bel~?" I looked away from America. I didn't want to talk to him at all. "You really love that Com—I mean Russia."

I nodded my head. I loved older brother more than anyone. My eyes slowly dulled.

_"I hope you learn to trust, Belarus…Have fate in yourself and in others…one day you'll get the things you want…you just have to believe." _

Trust…Fate…. "America? Why are you so willing to help me? What can you see that others do not?" I asked my eyes dulling more. Turning into a darken color of icy blue. I always did this when I wanted to cry. No man wants to marry a weak woman.

"Huh? What do you mean?" America asked looking at me confused. I didn't meet his eyes and I didn't answer his question. He was a big boy. He could figure out what I meant by himself.

* * *

><p>The American stared at the top of the small girl sitting next to him. <em>She really was beautiful… <em>Slowly the American's eyes glanced at the platinum colored hair girl's face. He could tell she was sad. He sucked at reading the atmosphere? No, he just felt it didn't matter on the mood most of the time to do something heroic. But, if he wanted to he could figure out the mood and do something about it.

He was the hero after all…..but….he never had to be a hero to a girl before. He didn't know what made girl's smile. Slowly his mind went to all the movies he had seen that were "Chick flicks". _Well, the guy always put his arm around the girl and told her sweet things…I guess I'll do that…Movies have yet to lie to me._

Slowly his arm went behind Belarus, but he didn't dare touch her yet. He suddenly felt….worried…scared….nervous…which he was the hero! He shouldn't be nervous from a girl! But…. _Bel~ is upset…because of that Commie bastard…_

Feeling reassured he was doing the right thing he gently hugged Belarus with one of his arms like in all the "Chick Flicks" he has ever seen. He gave Belarus a small smile as she glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked anger in her voice.

"You were sad, and as a hero I couldn't just leave you like that! And plus in all the 'chick flicks' this is the way to make girl's happy, Bel~!" The American said happily.

* * *

><p>I stared at America for a long time, my hand on my hidden knife…but finally I snorted in disgust and let him touch me. It didn't matter…my heart only belongs to older brother, and I doubt America would be like Lithuania and completely ignore that fact.<p>

"Ummm…about your question…" America started and I gave a small nod for him to continue. "I'm the hero of this world and want everyone happy! And Bel~ you are almost never smiling! And that Co—Russia can't even see the bestest girl is after him~! Bel~ you give everything up for Russia…and I kind of look up to that."

I turned to America. "Why? I always fail in trying to win older brother's heart…don't you like winning?"

America smiled bigger, "OF Course! I love to win! But! Bel~! You never give up! I mean you could be an awesome hero if you wanted to be! There's almost no one other than me that would never give up! Even when I know I'm going to fail…I wouldn't be a hero if I never tried, right?"

"I suppose…." I said softly. Even if I fail….I won't know until I try….So, I guess I'm going to try my hardest this time around.


	6. Chapter 5:Planning with Ukraine

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>Slowly the English man parked his car in front of an old brown house. But even though it was old the English man could already feel the love the home gave off. England knocked softly on the house's door.<p>

He smiled when he heard the "I'm Coming! Please Hold On!" and the sound of drums in the back ground. The door opened and Belarus's older sister smiled brightly as she saw the English man in front of her.

"You came?" Ukraine proclaimed happily surprised.

"Yes…I wish to speak to you as well…" the English man said and he handed the Ukrainian a box a tea as a gift.

She smiled at the tea and moved to let England inside her small, but happy home. Ukraine started to boil water before sitting on the chair in front of England. "You may speak first…you came all this way…go ahead."

"Thank-you…I have a favor to ask of you." The English man said thinking on how the brat needed help.

"Of course, of course…what is it, if I may ask?" Ukraine said a little confused.

"Well, your sister and my ex-colony are trying to get Russia to marry Belarus." England said.

"I see…" Ukraine said softly, knowing this wouldn't be a good favor he was going to ask.

"You see, because of the time of the year it will be Youth Day for your people." Ukraine nodded not understanding the meaning of the favor. "I was wondering on that day if we could have a 'ball', then no one would get suspicious, but also America and Belarus can at least try to win Russia's heart."

Ukraine thought about it. "I…I'll agree, but only because my little sister….I wish for her to smile or cry…" Ukraine grimaced at the thought of her little sister crying, but maybe if she did cry it would help lift some of her burdens. "But! I called you here for a different reason; well not very different…can you…give Belarus some of that Pixie dust we talked so much the last time you came over?"

England was taken aback by the request, _she believed in fairies?_ England smiled softly as Ukraine went to check the boiling water. But his smile was more of a worried smile. He couldn't promise that the Pixie Dust would help Belarus…she was….just so….closed-off to everyone. He didn't know if the pixie dust would really even help if Belarus didn't believe in _anything_. She even sometimes questioned if she would ever win Russia's heart. England needed to find something Belarus really, truly believes in or that pixie dust would…just be dust…glittery dust with no magical abilities.

Ukraine sat back down and set the tea next to her guest. "I have one more question…if that is alright, England."

England broke out of his thought at Ukraine's voice. "Oh! Yes, yes of course what is it?"

"Why did America agree to help my sister?" She asked softly.

England snorted, "Because he's the hero and a hero helps anyone who needs it."

"I see…" Ukraine slowly held her tea cup.

"Not being rude to anyone, but…" England took a sip of his tea and sighed contently. "I didn't think Belarus would agree to America's help."

"Neither did I…" Ukraine said now wondering why her little sister did agree to help all of a sudden. Why did she finally allow someone other than family to enter her life? _Had Belarus…Had my little baby sister….finally just….loss all of her faith in wining our brother's heart? I hope not…I really hope not._

The Ukrainian sighed as she took a sip of her tea. Her thoughts worrying over her little sister.


	7. Chapter 6:A Smile and A Promise

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>I glared at America, wasn't he suppose to be helping me? America gave embarrassed laugh, when he saw my face. Such a weird man….<p>

* * *

><p>The American knew Belarus still wanted to win that Russian's man heart, but he just didn't know how to do it. He thought of all of his amazing fairytales—okay fairytales he stole, but they were still awesome. Then the American got up and went through the boxes he got. He looked through them and smiled when he found what he wanted. "Well, Iggy said to teach you to be a 'proper young lady', but from the looks of it, you already are…Mmmmmm…but I rather not get yelled at….so, let's make Iggy run for his money, right?"<p>

The American motioned the Belarusian to come over to him.

* * *

><p>I sighed. What the hell? I sat down next to America and saw the two dresses he pulled out from the box. One was pink…gross…another black. "Sorry…these were the only ones I could get from Poland…I don't know which one you like…but I think the black would look best…psss…but then I'm a girl…so I know nothing…"<p>

"No, I like the black as well." I said softly. I tilted my head as America smiled largely again. "Doesn't that hurt?"

America tilted his head confused. "What?"

"Smiling like that…doesn't it hurt your face?" I asked, knowing if I smiled like that my face would be in pain for a week….but…I would do it for older brother….but just for anything…That I couldn't understand.

"No…Smiling is a hero's job. It keeps people calm and happy…and that's all what a hero really wants." America explained.

"All…you…want….is people…to be…happy?" I questioned softly.

"OF COURSE!" America exclaimed happily.

But….he said…I could be…. "I don't understand you…all a hero wants is people happy….but yet you told me…I could be an 'awesome hero' and yet….I don't care about people's happiness." I only care about my own…

America snorted in disgust. "Liar…" I glared at America. What? "You care about your family…you'd gave everything you had to make Co—Russia happy…even if it never worked…Ukraine is always talking about all the things you do to help her around her house…and you have yet to kill Lithuania, and everyone said you could of….and I wouldn't think that as a bad thing since he kind of stalks you."

I made a small unnoticeable smile. He was right about those things…I could have kill Lithuania many a times. I don't know why I feel so warm when America tells me sweet things…maybe because he was my first friend and _willing _to help me win older brother's hand. But…that didn't mean he like me….right?

Apparently I didn't hide my smile well enough because when I turned back to America he was smiling in a way I had never seen anyone smile before. What kind of smile was that? Why did it make my tummy bubble with….with some strange….emotion…I never….felt this way when I saw a smile before…..what….what was I suppose to do?

* * *

><p>The American was so happy he had made the Belarusian smile. Even if it was the smallest smile he had ever seen. At least it was a true smile….and the truest and prettiest smile he could lay his eyes on. What was going on with him? He had helped so many before….but…this was the happiest he could be helping someone…why was that? The American didn't know….and to him at the moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was to make the Belarusian smile more and more and bigger and bigger…<p>

The American made a new promise and that was to make Belarus the happiest person alive….because she deserved it the most…and she had never received any of it. Yes, the American was going to be the greatest hero in Belarus's book….no matter what the cost!


	8. Chapter 7:Looking My Age

Disclaimer:I don't own anything~!

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror. The black fit perfectly. But…would older brother really like it? It made me look…older…like a grown-up….not that I wasn't already, but…older brother is more like a child. He liked childish things. I glanced at the pink dress I brought into the bathroom with me. Maybe…older brother Russia would like that one better on me…it was more childish than the one I wore.<p>

I didn't jump when the bathroom door was knocked upon. "Almost done, Bel~?" America's voice asked from outside the door. I turned back to the mirror. I fixed the black and blue bow I was wearing that matched the dress. Older brother Russia wouldn't like this dress…I should just put the pink one one…

" _I don't know which one you like…but I think the black would look best…psss…but then I'm a girl…so I know nothing…" _I felt my body freeze. My glare increase and my scowl multiplied, but it wasn't because I was mad or angry…I was confused. I wanted to show America how I looked in this dress…I wanted him to call me beautiful…but why? I love older brother not America. Why should I care if he's happy or not. It didn't matter. Only older brother Russia mattered.

I bit my lip before going into a neutral mode and no emotion showed on my face. I opened the door right before America could knock again. I felt strange inside…why did I keep the dress America liked on? I didn't understand my actions….

* * *

><p>The American stared at the Belarusian girl in front of him. He was right that dress was…gorgeous on Belarus. It looked stunning…it fit her curves perfectly. For the first time America remembered Belarus was his age and not a little girl. She wasn't a child, and for some reason that made the American get a warm, bubbly feeling. He blushed as he adverted his eyes from her body. "I was right…that dress looks…amazing on you." The American smiled largely at the Belarusian. "If Co—Russia—" The American silently scolded himself to kill an old habit, even if only for Belarus. "Doesn't fall for you…he's complete messed up in the head!"<p>

The American laughed and petted Belarus's head full heartily as she glared at him. He really liked her. The American blushed softly at that thought. But he was still going to make her happy even if he liked her….plus he only liked her as a friend…..right?

The American shrugged the thought off and turned to Belarus smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry…I thought you would enjoy hearing something like that….but really I doubt Russia could ever turn you down now."

* * *

><p>I sighed and glared the ground. It wasn't as if I didn't enjoy hearing those words. I really, really did. It was just…no one every told me something like that before. It was always older brother Russia was to good for me….not the other way around. I was so confused. Could America really enjoy me near him? Wasn't he even a little scared?<p>

I watched America smile and laugh sheepishly. I wonder if I will ever be able to smile and laugh like that someday. I shook my head softly. No!

If I thought like that and if I allowed myself to do something so…foolish…America would just end up hurting me. I refuse to be hurt by anyone. No man would ever wish to marry a cry baby. But….

I glanced at America one last time. For some reason…I thought he wouldn't be like other men. No! Get those silly thoughts and wishes out of your head! There is no such thing as wishes coming true! Even if I wished forever and ever, wishes do not come true. Not Ever….

**But….I wish that they did come true….even only for a moment…I want to smile and laugh….with America….**


	9. Chapter 8:Lost Without Knowing

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>The English man got up from his seat and smiled at the Ukraine with the big chest. "I must go. Thank-you for your time."<p>

"No, thank-you for taking care of Belarus…." The Ukraine turned to the window as the English man nodded and left. _In a week's time…there is going to be a ball…in my home land…I hope Belarus finds happiness then._

I glared at the American movie we were watching. "What is this?" I asked America not liking how I could relate to the small child on the screen.

America turned to me and smiled, "Peter Pan 2 Return to Neverland. Awesome movie, but then all my movies are awesome."

"….Why are we watching this?" I asked softly. America was such a strange man.

"Ah~! Well, Bel~ Jane is one of my favorite heroines of all time and you know what you're just like her?"

"How?" I asked upset he would see the relation as well.

"Well…she's the good guy, but hides her emotions with angry….but that doesn't mean she's less awesome….like you, see?" America explained smiling.

"….yeah…whatever you say…" I said turning back to the movie. It didn't matter anyway.

* * *

><p>"…." The American stared at the Belarusian girl for a moment longer. That dress really did look good on her. The American bit his lip, maybe he could win the Belarusian's heart….No, he couldn't think like that! He was the hero! No stealing other people's happiness! Especially when the happiness you may still may be the girl you like! The American turned red and quickly went back to watching the movie.<p>

_But…. _The American glanced at the Belarusian one last time. _That commie bastard would never care about her as much as I would…._

The English man sighed as he walked into the American's room, but stopped when he saw the American staring at the Belarusian. The English man raised an eyebrow. He knew that look. The English man made a small smile. "About bloody time…" He mumbled as he went into the kitchen leaving the two alone.

The American glanced at the door. _Did Iggy come in…probably….he's the only one willing to come into my room without knocking…and France…. _The American checked if his gun was on him and nodded in content. He was prepared, it didn't matter who came in. He was ready, like a hero should be.

* * *

><p>I glanced at America. Mmmmm? He checked his pocket and smiled. A weapon probably. Now, who came in the hotel room? ….England…I can already smell his burning, he calls cooking.<p>

I watched as America's eyes became wide and he ran into the kitchen. I couldn't help, but make a small smile at the bickering. Just like home…Well…when me and older siblings were all together. Now older brother can't even look me in the eyes….I frowned. Damn America. Making me think such things of older brother. He's…just shy. He loves me as much as he did before. Of course… I know he'll marry me once his shyness towards me ends….yeah…

I bit my lip and forced a smile. I should go. Older brother is going to need dinner and he's probably lonely too. I got up and took my and the pink dress with me. I completely forgot about the movie it didn't matter anyway. It wasn't going to help me win older brother's heart.

I ran out of the hotel room and down the stairs. I'll stop by older sister first for ingredients like always and I'll change into the pink dress when I get there. Older Brother will this time for sure.

* * *

><p>The American stopped bickering with the English man when he heard the door slam shut. "Huh?" The American looked around wondering who came in, but when he glanced at the living room he saw one less Belarusian girl. The American slowly walked around his hotel room looking for any sign of the platinum blonde woman. The American found none. The dresses were even gone!<p>

The American glanced at the movie; it was the best part too. The part he wanted the Belarusian to see. When Jane save Tinkerbell by believing in fairies….No one is allow to tell England this was his favorite part. No one. Seriously you know how he would act if he knew. The American had time to deal with an overly happy English man; he needed to find Belarus…..but…she'd be back tomorrow….right? right….

A hero needs to believe in the people he's helping….even when they want to follow and protect the person so much….because when the hero's job is done…he most likely….won't ever….ever….help that person for a long….long, time…..

The American sighed and went back to where the English man was. There was no point in going after her. The American glanced at the door before smiling. _She'll back tomorrow…we had a deal….she'll be back…I have faith in her…._


	10. Chapter 9:Denial

Disclaimer:I own no hetalia

* * *

><p>I stared at my sister's house. She'd probably freak if she saw me in such an adult dress. I glared at the open window on the second floor. I cracked my fingers and stared to climb on the vines to the window. Just like I did to sneak into older brother's room sometimes.<p>

But…my mind kept going back to that stupid America! Why? Why won't he leave my thoughts alone…I hate asking for help…but I want America out of my head! Now!

* * *

><p>The American stared at the wall in front of him. Maybe she wouldn't come back…No, he couldn't think like that!<p>

"You know…I never thought I'd get to have this talk with you." The American turned to see his Ex-older brother sit next to him.

"Talk to me about what, Iggy?" The American asked confused.

"Falling in love…" The English man answered a small smile on his lips.

The American shook his head. He wasn't falling in love with anyone. A hero couldn't allow themselves to fall in love. He didn't even know how to fall in love with someone. Iggy was just being crazy again.

"Brat, you're in love with that crazy psycho, Belarus."

The American glared the English man. "SHE IS NOT A CRAZY PSYCHO!" He yelled.

"Right, right…forgive me…but…you are in love with her…" The English man said smiling a little.

"No….I'm…just helping her win Commie Bastard's….heart…" The American glared the ground feeling a wave of anger. Why was he angry? Because Commie Bastard was going to have a nice girl like Belarus? The American blushed at the thought.

"Brat…in one week, there will be a ball at Ukraine's home and…I think you should think about your feelings for Belarus in that time…I'll help her win Russia's heart…but…I'm going to tell you this…Once she's Russia…You won't be able to win her back…or at all even…you need to make a decision…and I cannot help you out this mess you made. I really cannot, Brat…" The English man explained softly.

"….No, I promised to help Bel~…and I will not allow to take a hero's job from me!" The American announced upset that his ex-brother would be so cruel into not even letting him see this through. He knew the cost of being a hero, but if Belarus was happy in the end he would care! Not at all!

* * *

><p>I quickly looked around for any sign of my sister or drumming sounds; when I found none I quickly changed into the pink dress. It really was…ugly….and childish… I shook my head and fixed my hair with the lighter, colorful bow.<p>

For older brother…..for older brother….I walked down stairs to see Sister….writing? What was older sister doing? It wasn't her work day.

"Older sister?" I called.

She turned to me and smiled her gentle smile. "Welcome home, Belarus…are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not…" I answered softly.

"Oh, I like the new dress…did you get it from America?" Older asked innocently, but when she spoke of that man's name I felt millions of knifes stab my chest.

Of course I didn't let it show, but the pain was still there. "….Yes….he got it from Poland."

"I see…" Older sister said still smiling. "You know…I'm holding a ball next week…I could make you a dress…so you wouldn't have to spend many dollars on another dress."

"…." I stared outside not answering my sister. I didn't really care. "I'm going to older brother's house to cook him dinner…I need ingredients." I notice my Sister's face drop quickly. Why did she look….broken?

"….I'm sorry….I won't help you anymore…."

I turned to my sister wide eyes. "What?" I asked. She was going against me too? No way!

"….I….I am sorry Belarus…." Sister said softly tears falling from her eyes. I felt my body start to shake. Out of everyone…I never thought my own sister would go against t me.

I frowned. No man wanted a cry baby as a wife. "Fine….I did not need your help anyway…good bye…." I said walking away. Now I can officially say everyone is against me being with older brother….maybe even myself….


	11. Chapter 10:Only For This Moment

Disclaimer:I own nothing :(

* * *

><p>I jumped through older brother's window. He's so shy he locked my out. I forced a smile on my face. "<em>Older Brother? Are we playing hide and seek again, older brother?<em>" I called seductively or at least tried to. I forced a giggle from my lips. "_Well, okay then….but you know I never give up til I win~!_" I called as I started to search the house for older brother.

* * *

><p>The Russian man was hiding in his closet blue from not breathing and tears in his eyes. Why couldn't his little Sister just leave him alone? He really didn't love her that way. The Russian waited for the Belarusian to leave his bedroom before locking it shut and calling his older sister hoping she would help him.<p>

* * *

><p>The Ukraine girl with big boobies sighed as she went to pick up the phone. "Zdravstvuy̆te, yak ya mozhu vam dopomohty?" I answered in my native tounge.<p>

"_Older Sister! I need your help! Belarus is here and—Ah!"_

The Ukrainian strained to hear, but from what she heard before the line went dead was, 'found you, older brother.' And many a screams. The Ukrainian gasped and quickly called the one person who Belarus seemed to listen to.

* * *

><p>The American was ignoring the fact that he may be in lo—he may be enjoyed the beautiful Belarusian's time, but…he…he couldn't…be…in love with her….right? The American groaned before hiding his red face into his hands. <em>What kind of hero gets so worked up over someone…saying he l—loved…. <em>The American gulped. _Damn….rule number three in the hero handbook; no lying…fine….I….I love Belarus….a lot…but it doesn't matter being a Hero is first….falling in love second._

The American and English man jumped a little as the American phone blasted a song about Hamburgers came on. The English man glared his little ex-brother accusingly. "A song about…hamburgers…really brat?" The English man asked annoyed.

The American shrugged as he answered his phone, not looking at the Caller Id…because Caller Id was for British men with sticks up their butts. "Yo, Alfred F. Jones, Hero of all, What you need?"

"_Hello, America?_"

"Yeah, that's me." The American said confused on who was calling him.

"_It is me, Ukraine, Belarus's older sister._"

The American felt his heart skip a beat. _Was Belarus in trouble? _"Ah! Yes what's wrong?" He asked hiding his worry with confusion.

"_Ah! Well, Belarus went to my little brother's Russia's home and she will not listen to me…I was hoping you may be able to get her…is that alright?_"

The American hung up quickly not answering the Ukrainian or listening to anything else she had to say. All he heard was Belarus and Russia's home. And for some reason that pissed the American off. That pissed him off big time.

* * *

><p>"Brat?" The English man asked as his ex-little brother put on his heavy jacket. He winched when the American slammed the door shut. The English man sighed as he took a sip of his tea. "You love her so bloody more than you wish to admit, brat."<p>

* * *

><p>I forcefully smiled at older brother trying to get him to stay still. He was so shy. Trying to play keep away from me, right?<p>

_England sighed, "Belarus stop being around Russia, and I will handle the rest. America…." England seemed disgusted with the words that came out of his mouth. "Help Belarus become a proper young lady…"_

_America smiled, "But Bel~ already is~!"_

I frowned a little. He wasn't joking with me…he always wanted to help me…he was the only one who never gave up that I had a chance with older brother. I watched as older brother ran away….just like always…I heard the front door slam shut and older brother's car '_rrrooom_' off. I was alone…again…

* * *

><p>The American rushed to the 'Commie Bastard's' house as quick as he could. He was pissed to see the Russian racing path him to get away just as quickly as he was going. The American growled. <em>Bastard…..<em>

The American quickly jumped out of his car and slammed the door open. "BEL~ YOU HERE?"

* * *

><p>My eyes widened as I heard that scream. America? What….how? I felt tears form in my eyes. No! Men would never marry a crybaby.<p>

"BEL~?" America called as he entered the room I was in. He made a weak smile at me…and…and that was it….I broke…I was never going to get married. I cried….I fucking cried…and in front of America too.

"D-dammit…." I whispered as I tried to wipe my tears away.

* * *

><p>"Bel~?" The American asked worried. Why was she crying? Was she really hurt? The American never had to deal with a girl….crying before…The American sighed and for once did what he thought was right…not what he had seen from the movies. He hugged the Belarusian tightly. "You know it's okay to cry…that bastard doesn't know what he's missing…because if he did he would catch you while he can."<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes widened. He was hugging me….what the….I put my hand on my knife ready to stab the bastard so badly that… "You know it's okay to cry…that bastard doesn't know what he's missing…because if he did he would catch you while he can."<p>

It's…okay…to cry? I bit my lip as more tears fell from my eyes. My hand once again moved away from my knife…Fine….but…only this once…I hugged America back tightly crying my eyes out….oh, how long I've wanted to do this…and someone….is finally telling me it's okay….and for once I feel….safe….why did America's arms make me feel that way…

But…it doesn't matter….it…I have to win older brother's heart…this is just one moment of weakness it won't happen again…promise…

* * *

><p>The American bit his lip. He had to be a Hero….Hero first, love second…The American held his breath…. <em>Hero first, love second…Hero first…<em>

The American let the Belarusian with lovely small petite body go a little.

…_Love second…._

The American slowly wiped the tears from the Belarusian's stone, cold blue eyes, that to the American made him feel so warm inside.

…_Hero second…_

The American took the Belarusian in his hands gently from her platinum blonde hair that was as pure and soft as snow. He slowly pulled her in for a soft kiss from her small, pink lips.

…_Love first…_

The American pulled the Belarusian closer to him finally feeling like he had made the right choice in a long time. He was in love and right now that was all that mattered to him. He'd give up everything for the Belarusian…even being a hero…

* * *

><p>Zdravstvuy̆te , yak ya mozhu vam dopomohty ?=Hello, How may I help you?<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Trouble For The Hero

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>My eyes widened. W-what the… What am I doing! I pushed America away shocked by my own actions. I had kissed him back. I…I wasn't being faithful to older brother….I….<p>

My eyes moved to America's and suddenly I felt like….like… I frowned and shook my head. "I must go." I said as I ran outside. I felt like I was loved.

* * *

><p>The American quickly got up and ran after the Belarusian. Her eyes….her eyes held a feeling in them! And it was a feeling he had seen in all the heroines in his movies! She…she was considering him. Belarus was considering him instead of Commie Bastard! He had a chance! And as a hero; he took all chances…even when they may only be 5% positive the chance would work. A hero took all chances; rule 28.<p>

* * *

><p>I ran into my house. I shivered seeing my house's inside. So bare, so empty. Slowly my fingers unconsciously touched my lips. America had just given me my first kiss. Why didn't I stab him? Didn't I love only older brother? Didn't I only want older brother to marry me?<p>

I forced my face to go numb. I broke already….no more breaking down. No man would want to marry a crybaby….except….America….

I shook my head. I was going crazy. Crying…kissing…someone other than older brother! I threw my knife to a random wall. I was breathing heavily and punched the wall next to me. What was I thinking! Kissing America and not stabbing him to hell; where he belonged!

* * *

><p>The American stopped running after the Belarusian when his phone rang. <em>What now! <em>

The American sighed as he answered it. "Yo, Alfred here? What you need?"

"….Are you sick, brat?"

The American sighed again. "No…it's just…" The American stopped not knowing how to explain what had just happened.

"You kissed Belarus?"

"DUDE! HOW'D YOU KNOW?" The American asked amazed.

"Lucky guess…come back to the hotel as soon as possible."

"But…" The American glanced to where the Belarusian ran off to.

"**As soon as possible, brat! **We have an _issue_, Okay?"

The American tilted his head. "Well, dude…you aren't the only one with an _issue_….Dude? What could be so horrible that you need me to come over? I have other _issues_ to take care of."

"BLOODY HELL IF YOU DON'T COME OVER NOW—YOU WON'T HAVE ANY BLOODY ISSUES—YOU'LL BE BLOODY DEAD!"

The American tilted his head before sighing loudly. He looked away…

_Hero first…._

"BRAT?"

"Yeah, yeah….I'm coming—take out that stick out of your ass sometimes…damn I still wonder why Germany hasn't killed you yet." The American joked lightly as he walked back to his car.

_Love second…._

* * *

><p>I growled as I took my knife out of the wall. Only here five seconds and already my knife is losing its sharpness. Damn… I looked around the emty house that was my own.<p>

I threw my knives on my desk in my plain room. I glared at my Russia doll. "Dammit!" I took the doll into my hands. "Why won't you marry me Older Brother! Why must you be such a—a jerk!" I chucked my older brother doll to the wall and listened as it said, 'YA lyublyu tebya sestrenka'

I moved towards my bed. No man would want a crybaby as a wife….but…then…why? Why had America…? I just… don't understand anything anymore…Why did I….not stop it? I don't know….I…just…don't…know…

My eyes closed as I fell onto my bed to go to sleep. I'd figure everything out in the morning.

* * *

><p>The American walked into the hotel to see his ex-brother next to…<p>

The American glared and he felt his body tense. _No….hell no!_ _What is he doing here?_

"Privet, Amerika…you seem to be getting very close to my little sister, da?" The Russian said smiling like a child.

The American growled. "Why should it concern you, Commie Bastard?"

"Ah? Because…I'm thinking about marrying her…maybe I'll ask her at midnight at the Ball…Da, that sounds good." The Russian said in a cold tone.

The American's eyes widen. "But—"

"But what? This is what you wanted, da…to be the hero and now you'll be able to."

The American glared at the ground; his knuckles becoming white. What was he suppose to do? What could he do? Belarus would be so happy to have her 'older brother' take her hand in marriage…but… "Fine…" The American said in defeat.

He would never stop loving her….

* * *

><p>YA lyublyu tebya sestrenka=I love you little sister<p>

Privet, Amerika=Hello, America

Da=Yes


	13. Chapter 12:Actions That Don't Make Sense

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia

* * *

><p>The American glared as he watched the Russian leave. He turned to his ex-brother. "What happened? What made that Commie Bastard change his mind all of a sudden…?" The American asked upset.<p>

The English man sighed. "Well, brat—"

"I am sorry, America…It is my fault." A Ukrainian woman with big boobs said as she walked towards the two men her boobs making drumming noise.

"What?" The American asked confused.

"Well, I told my younger brother….well, he wished to kill you…I could not allow that…so I told him Belarus would only stop liking you if he married her…at first he did not wish to be married to her…but….I….changed his mind on the plan…" The Ukrainian said softly.

The American forced a smile. "Oh? That it…I….see…well, looks like my job is done…" The American forced a yawn. "I'm going to bed, later!"

* * *

><p>The English man and Ukrainian woman shared a look of sadness. They both wanted their "siblings" happy…but they could only do so much. They would just have to wait and believe in their "Siblings" love.<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes…another dream…Russia kissing China…them not even seeing me…Me not having any weapons….but….<p>

"Bel~ I've been looking for you!"

My head jerked up at the sound of that voice. I turned to see America smiling at me. Wait….this isn't how it's suppose to go… My eyes moved to stare at America's smile…A true smile…and….directed at me…

I bit my lip as I gently moved my arm to reach America. I felt my chest hurt when America took my hand…well, not really hurt…more like beat faster; so unbearably fast it hurt…

"Bel~…ummm…I'm the hero and all…but…Bel~ will you…."

My eyes snapped open as a 'Vychodź za mianie zamuž ...' kept repeating from my older brother doll. I slowly got up and fixed my older brother doll to make him quiet…I looked around still fuzzy and sleepy….but…I…didn't want to go back to sleep…because now my dreams were being unfaithful to older brother….and…

I shook my head and looked around my room. I sighed maybe…maybe if I make a America doll…these…thoughts will leave…yeah that has to work…It just has too…

* * *

><p>The American slammed his door shut and looked around his apartment. His eyes landed on all his movies he brought. The American smiled. <em>Maybe if I watch some movies my Hero's instinct will kick in….<em>

The American looked through every movie he had….but….his eyes kept moving towards the movie that was yet to be finished.

_"….Why are we watching this?" _

_"Ah~! Well, Bel~ Jane is one of my favorite heroines of all time and you know what you're just like her?"_

_"How?"_

_"Well…she's the good guy, but hides her emotions with angry….but that doesn't mean she's less awesome….like you, see?"_

_"….yeah…whatever you say…"_

The American shook his head. No, he couldn't think about her anymore. She was going to be with commie bastard…she was going to be happy…_But…he doesn't even LOVE HER!_

The American froze in shock…He looked at the broken glass and movies on the ground. Heroes…didn't break things…they fix them….what was going on with him? Is he...really not a hero anymore...?

* * *

><p>I stared at the America doll; making sure every stitch, every color, every tint….every feeling….was…perfect… I have never been this focused on something so…unpractical before...this wasn't going to help me marry older brother…so why…did I want everything so….<p>

I gently moved my fingers over America doll's stitched smile…

Perfect?

I fixed America doll's small jacket; with the '50' on the back and he's glasses made of toothpicks painted black….When I was happy with how it looked I unconsciously kissed the doll lovingly. But when I realized what I did…AND in front of my older brother doll…I dropped the America doll to the ground and took out my special knife. I was about to cut America doll to little unimportant pieces…I found my eyes locked onto the America's doll's eyes.

Why? WHY? WHY can't I just stab you? Why are you so different from all the others! Why do you look at me without fear! How can you look at me without fear! Why do I….why do I...

**Love you so damn much!**

* * *

><p>Vychodź za mianie zamuž ...=Marry me…<p> 


	14. Chapter 13:Pixie Dust

Disclaimer:Nothing mine

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sun hitting my face. I felt my lips make a small smile looking at my America doll; he was hugging my favorite knife as if it was the most important thing to the small doll.<p>

Wait…no! I turned to Older Brother doll….but…it was just there…just staring outside…I slowly got up from the floor. Yes, I slept on the floor. It was unnecessary of me to go to my bed. Augh! What should I do now?

I moved my hair away from my face annoyed. Making that America doll just made things worse. What else can I do?

* * *

><p>The American smiled sadly as he woke in the morning. He yawned and looked at the clock; 9:32. He was late….but… <em>It's fine if I don't go to the meeting….it's not like…I'm a hero anymore….<em>

The American laughed mournfully. His eyes moved to the window; snow….it was so white and pure….

_So Like Belarus_

The American shook his head quickly and laid back onto the bed. _I have to quit thinking about her….she's…going to marry…commie—_The American looked to the ground. _Russia…. _The American corrected knowing the Belarusian hated her older brother to be named called._  
><em>

* * *

><p>The English man sighed looking at his clock. His eyes wandered to the door. His ex-brother had yet to come. If only there was some way he could he—The English man quickly went through his things and finally found a small royal purple bag tied with golden string. <em>Please let this work…<em>

The English man gently closed his eyes and opened the purple bag.

_**May this gift fill your heart Belarus and America**_

_**And when you are given the chance**_

_**To sentence someone, may you find**_

_**Forgiveness and mercy**_

The English man slowly let the pixie dust fall to the ground. He shivered as the window 'magically' opened and the dust flew out.

"Augh! Who opened the window! It is freezing!" A French man said as he got up and closed it himself.

The German sighed as he got up from his seat. "We have waited too long for Amerika already…We must start meeting…NOW!"

Everyone agreed with the German and the meeting started…without the hero…

* * *

><p>I stared out at the door in front of me. I should leave my room…but…damn….what the hell should I do to win older brother's heart?<p>

"Maybe you should stop fighting what your heart wishes for so much…"

My ears perked at the strange woman's voice. I took my knife from my America doll and could almost swear the doll frowned. No, he was just a doll. I turned to see a…a…ghost? Her hair was black and went down to her butt, her skin was a dark shade of sun-kissed brown, and her eyes were coal and yet held that kindness….that kindness only America has. I felt myself dropping my weapon. Her clothes were strange as well, it was winter here and she wore an animal skinned dress that covered on shoulder and stopped by her knees. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled sweetly… My eyes became dry as my weapon finally left my hand and onto America doll. Now I knew something was messed up. America doll held onto my knife again…I watched as America doll smiled largely again.

What was going on?

"My name is Pocahontas. I came because I wish to help."

My eyebrow raised in confusion. Another person came to…help me?

* * *

><p>The American jumped when he opened his eyes. Blue eyes; just like his, were staring at him. The American got up ready to blow the brains out of his intruder with his lucky gun…but instead froze in shock. The intruder was….him?<p>

The American expected the clothes the other him wore…a blue and red army coat, a white button down shirt (One that England would call 'sloppy'), and white trousers…He also didn't wear glasses. The American held his breath…

Him when he was his country's hero…him when….

He fought England and won…

"We need to speak…" The Revolutionary him said softly.

The American; at a loss of words (holy shit!) just nodded to his Revolutionary self. What was going on here?


	15. Chapter 14:Just The Beginning

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>I slowly raised myself and stood up; eyes never leaving the ghost. Pocahontas…? I heard that name before…but where…<p>

My eyes widened… "You are from one America's movies…" I said softly.

The Ghost laughed gently. "Well yes…but I was a real person too." The Ghost walked up to me. "I took care of Pasun, when Miakonda had to leave the village and before Mr. England came and took Pasun."

My tilted my head. "Who is this Pasun?" I asked confused,

The Ghost laughed again. "Forgive me…I still call America his tribe name…Pasun in my language means American eagle."

"I…see…" I said softly. "If you are a ghost, how can you be in world? Isn't there some place else you should be?"

"Ah…found me out…well, yes…but my worries kept me in this world…but…when you are with Pasun my worries…lessen..does—that make sense?" The Ghost asked trying to find the words that would be right.

I nodded. "I guess."

"Ah….that's well…my English is still so rusty…but if it's alright…please allow me to help you…I promise you will gain happiness after I leave and the Ball? Is finished." The Ghost said not understanding the word 'ball'. I shrugged it off. Whatever. America promised to help me and he made things worse. Could I really afford any more mess ups?

* * *

><p>The American backed away from the younger him and watched as he made a small smile. "We are having hero issues again, huh?" The Revolutionary said as he looked around the room.<p>

"…we would…if we were still heroes…" The American said glaring the floor.

"Mmmmm? If we were still heroes? I believe we still are." The Revolutionary said as he turned to the American; confusion written on his face.

The American let a short laugh escape his lips. "Yeah, whatev. Heroes don't break things, Heroes fix them. Heroes don't want to fulfill their needs more than others…Heroes—"

"Give up anything to make sure the person the love are safe and happy…you are still the hero…I am the one who should not be called a hero—even when people call me a hero—I still hurt my older brother—I still hurt my other family…you…you haven't broke or hurt the people you love, and yet…you still believe you're not a hero anymore. Why is that?" The Revolutionary said upset.

The American glanced at the Revolutionary before turning away. "I'm hurting Bel~—She's going to be married to her 'older brother' and yet I still want to take that happiness away from her! That isn't the way a HERO acts!" The American said rising in volume.

The American gasped as the Revolutionary took him by the collar and barked in his face; like the war hero he was. "**That could be because we BOTH know Russia does not truly love her!**"

The American closed one of his eyes; not liking the anger and pain in the Revolutionary's voice. "So? She still wants to marry him more than me…"

The Revolutionary growled; when had he become such a wuss. "**That's fucking quitters talk! No hero would allow this to happen!**"

The American glared the Revolutionary. "Well, like I said before, I'M NO HERO!"

The Revolutionary glowered. "**Really, now?**" The Revolutionary let his older half go. He made a quick, humorless laugh. "**Guess I'm going to have to hope **_**they **_**will have better luck than me…**" The Revolutionary smirked. "**Because it looks like I'm going to have to prove to you how you were when I was fucking around!**"

* * *

><p>I sat down on my couch with the ghost…Fine, with Pocahontas. I glanced at her and she made a quick smile. "Shall we begin?"<p>

I shrugged. "Sure go for it."

* * *

><p>AN:Just wanted to say when Rev!America said 'my other family' he was talking about the native Americans...so, yeah...that could get confusing. dX


	16. Chapter 15:Listening and Fighting

Disclaimer:I own nothing, if I did this wouldn't be FANfiction.

* * *

><p>Pocahontas gave me a gentle smile. "Alright then…When I was eighteen I was…confused on my path…but someone told me if I listened to my heart it will guide me…"<p>

I glared Pocahontas. "That doesn't make sense…the mind is the practical thing to listen to…The heart will only lead you to pain."

I froze when Pocahontas touched my cheek; she had a pain filled face. For some stupid reason it made me sad. "Sometimes a path that your heart yearns for will not always have a happy beginning, or a very smooth and gentle path…Sometimes the hardest path is the path that you will learn and—in the end be glad you took."

I sorted. "Yeah, what if the hard path is wrong?"

Pocahontas gave me a look; which made me look away ashamed of myself. She didn't do anything to me…she was only helping…But…I'm not good at being nice. Pocahontas closed her eyes deep in thought. I tilted my head. It looked like she was listening to something. I tried to listen as well, but…nothing. I shrugged it off. It's probably nothing anyways.

* * *

><p>The American glared at the Revolutionary. He was fucking pined to the ground by….by his younger self. How the hell did that happen?<p>

"Will you listen now?" The Revolutionary asked pouting.

"….uhhhh…no?" The American said kicking the Revolutionary off him. How was he able to fight with a ghost?

"**Because I am not completely dead!**" The Revolutionary barked; he was getting really pissed at how his older self was completely unintelligent.

"I don't get it…" The American said confused.

"Oh my—you my good self are worse than France!"

"….." The American looked away for a moment. "Did I really talk like that? Damn…I sounded like Iggy, gross!"

The Revolutionary growled. "You have a problem with Older Brother Britain?"

"Do you have a brotherly complex?" The American shot back.

"I will murder you!" The Revolutionary screamed as he jumped the American.

* * *

><p>Pocahontas slowly got up. "Please follow me." She said softly going outside. I thought about it for a moment. Should I really listen to her. I glanced upstairs where my room and my older brother and America doll were. I sighed. I don't have that much of a choice anymore, do I?<p>

I followed the ghost. "Where are we going?" I asked not understanding why we were walking around the empty part of my land. No people around, only trees…and animals.

"In my culture we have many sayings—" Pocahontas turned to me. "Look around you—every rock, every tree, every living thing has a story; has something to teach us—it is very confusing, but if you listen to everything around you; you will be able to understand."

"I don't understand your meaning…" I scowled.

"Of course…" Pocahontas stayed quiet before smiling happily. She went up next to me. "Close your eyes—and listen."

"What?" That was so stupid. I glared Pocahontas.

"Please…" She whispered.

I scowled, but did as she told me too.

"Can you hear anything?" She asked softly.

I was about to ask her what I was trying to hear, but a gentle, shrill voice filled my eyes.

"_Hello, my child"_

I opened my eyes and glared Pocahontas. "What the hell?"

"What?" She asked softly.

"Who had just said that?" I asked pissed.

"I am not sure, but maybe if you speak back you will find out." Pocahontas said smiling. Her eyes seemed to be glowing with happiness.

I glared at the emptiness, but slowly spoke, "Hello?"

"_Took you long enough to answer back."_

I heard the voice say behind me. Behind me? I glanced at Pocahontas, before slowly turning to see…An American Eagle? I turned to Pocahontas confused. She was smiling sweetly at the Eagle. What was an Eagle doing here? In my land? In winter?

"Ask her, she may tell you." Pocahontas whispered to me. My eyebrow rose as I turned to the Eagle. Just ask? Whatever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked; monotone.

The Eagle seemed to laugh a little. The Eagle's eyes felt like they were piecing right through me.

"_I never must leave the hero, who is lost._"

I glared a little in thought. What?

* * *

><p>The American coughed up blood as yet another vase shattered as he hit the wall. The American rose off the ground slowly. He had to feel a little proud he was able to make the Revolutionary bleed and quick of breath; but he was still losing. He was still losing to his younger self!<p>

The American growled as wiped off blood on his lips.

"Are **we** quite done feeling sorry for ourselves?" The Revolutionary asked pissed.

"Feeling sorry for ourselves…Heh, please only when you are **quite **done acting like a non-America will I feel **not **sorry for **my**self." The American sneered.

"**When had I lost everything I was fighting for?**" The Revolutionary whispered in a dark tone.

"When **I **had to forget what being a hero mean!" The American shouted.

The Revolutionary was quiet; staring at the American with cold eyes. "**You will never get anything I say through you thick skull, will you?**"

The American smirked. "Guess not."

The Revolutionary nodded in content. "**Fine then…I suppose I must go to my last resort then!" **

The American grunted as he was punched in the gut. He fell to the ground in more pain he had ever felt before. The last thing he saw was the Revolutionary kneeling down next to him before everything went dark for the American.

The Revolutionary stood up and turned to the window. He slowly opened the window. "Whenever you are ready, I am as well."

* * *

><p>I tilted my head hearing a voice like America's in the wind. I turned to Pocahontas; she was deep in thought. I turned to the Eagle; she was staring at the sky.<p>

"_I must be off. My little Princess, I will leave this young one in your hands. For she is stronger than my lost little hero is."_

I watched as the Eagle flew away before turning to Pocahontas. "What's going on?" I asked glaring from my racing thoughts.

"Gladly nothing, yet." Pocahontas whispered softly. "Come, the other sprits wish to speak as well to you."

I glared at the sky where the Eagle fly off to. _My lost little hero…_ I glared the ground. Only one person would ever call himself or his people would call a 'hero'. America… I growled, "You better not be hurt, moron."

I quickly turned away as I followed Pocahontas deeper into the forest.


	17. Chapter 16:Having Help

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>I followed Pocahontas deeper into the forest and finally couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on?"<p>

The ghost turned to me. "What do you mean?"

I glared at the ground. "I believe you know, what I mean…Why are you helping me?"

Pocahontas turned to me and smiled softly. "I think you know the answer…"

I glared at the ghost before turning away. "It does not matter! I have spent almost my whole life chasing older brother…How does everyone expect me to give that up? Just because someone looks at me like that American does! He will tire of me as well!"

Pocahontas slowly touched my cheek. "Do you really believe that? Or is that what you wish to believe?"

I bit my lip upset. Stupid ghosts…stupid Americans!

"You know…sometimes…it alright to cry…the people who truly love you, wouldn't wish for you to hold all your pain inside…"

I started to shake…no…I already cried once….no more crying…

* * *

><p>The American opened his eyes and growled seeing the Revolutionary hovering over him. "What the hell?" The American groaned. The Revolutionary just stuck his tongue out and walked away. The American stuck his tongue out as well.<p>

"_Both of you quit acting like children."_

The Revolutionary rolled his eyes. "He started it…"

"Like hell I did!" The American pouted. The American turned to the eagle staring at him. She was giving him a motherly glare. The American slumped his shoulders; a little guilty. "Sorry…"

"_It is fine my little hero."_

The American looked hurt at the eagle's words and hid his eyes behind his hair. "I'm…no hero…"

The Revolutionary rolled his eyes. The eagle flew next to the American and bend to look him in the eyes.

"_And who told you this?"_

The American pouted. "….no…one…" The American said slowly, but quickly added, "But I want to steal Bel~'s happiness and heroes don't take what's not theirs!"

The Revolutionary glanced outside the window; a look of heartbreaking sadness in his eyes. He understood what his older self was feeling far to well.

"_And __**why **__do you think you are stealing that young child's happiness, my little hero?_

The American looked appalled at what the eagle just said. "Bel~ wants to marry Russia! Commie bastard! And I…" The American quieted thinking of what to say.

The eagle made a short sound; like a chuckle.

"_Maybe you should think of the first rule in being a hero before you go straight into 'this is bad', 'I'm not a hero anymore'…_

The eagle glanced at both of the Americans hoping they would understand. Sadly they both had a look of confusion on their face. They couldn't even remember the first rule in being a hero…

* * *

><p>"He loves you…"<p>

My head jerked up to see Pocahontas with a serious look. "What?" I asked upset and confused.

"Pasun…America…He loves you so much more than you will ever know." Pocahontas said softly.

I looked away; not understanding. He loves…me? But…

Pocahontas slowly lifted my head to turn back to her. "The choice will be eventually up to you to decide…but I will help as much as I can…I cannot tell you what path to choose, but I may help with you finding the path you wish to go upon…but only if you trust not only me…but yourself as well…"

I glared at a tree behind Pocahontas. Trust….trust this….trust that…I'm tired of that word; 'trust'…trust will not help me reach my goals….

Slowly my eyes moved to Pocahontas's, and I felt all my revulsion of trust and everything in this world met away. My face became stone cold, but Pocahontas gave me a small smile. I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Fine…I trust you…what should I do now?"

Pocahontas gave me a big smile. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>The American thought really, <strong>really <strong>hard, but he couldn't remember the first rule in begin a hero. He knew the second rule was to help everyone, if you liked them or not…The third rule was never lie…the fourth was to help the person who needs it most…

But he couldn't remember the first rule.

"…_you will always be a hero…but only when you remember…and we do not have time to play anymore…in only five moons left before this Russia declares courtship with the young girl you have fell in love for…I cannot help neither of you until you remember…so please think hard of it."_

The Americans watched as the eagle flew out of the window. The Revolutionary had a sour look on his face, his guardian was meant to help not confuse them more. The American sighed softly. Guess he had some thinking to do.


	18. Chapter 17:Fast Forward To a Week's Time

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>The week went by quicker than I could ever imagine. Slowly I walked into my older sister's home with Pocahontas behind me. My eyebrow raised confused. Older sister and England? I walked up to England. "Where is America?" I asked; I had not seen him this entire week.<p>

England gave a small shrugged. "I thought he was with you…"

I glanced behind me at Pocahontas. "You do not believe he could be dumb enough to get hurt or something, right?" I asked not only England, but Pocahontas as well.

"No, he's stronger than most think." Both Pocahontas and England said in unison. I watched as England turned to me and started to fidget a little. I glared deep in thought before turning to Pocahontas; who was smiling softly. Ah, England must be able to see and hear her.

I shrugged it off as I turned to Older Sister. "Older Sister…may I borrow a dress for tonight?" I asked looking away from my older sister.

"R-really?" Older sister asked in shock.

I glared at the wall. I understood he shock, I never asked for anything. "Yes."

I glanced to see older sister beaming with Happiness. "Yes! Oh, of course…Please excuse me for a moment!" Older Sister as she ran up the stairs.

I waited for the drumming sounds to end before turning to England. "Do you think America will be at the Ball?" I asked; monotone.

England once again shrugged, "I am not sure, but…" England walked in front of me; a look of concern in his eyes. "I know you do not wish to hear this, but—" England put one of his hands on my head, the other holding my hand. In any normal time I would break his fingers, but for some reason I didn't. Damn Pocahontas making me soft.

I heard Pocahontas giggle softly. "Forgive me."

I rolled my eyes before my eyes got locked into England's. Why wouldn't he speak? Why was he looking so sadly at me? I felt my eyes soften a little promoting him to say what he had to. "America loves you more than any of us; even he will ever know or understand. So, before you do anything rash...please try and remember that."

Slowly I felt England let my hand go and move away from me, but I stayed still. It felt as if my brain just completely went blank.

"I am back…" I turned to my older sister and looked at the dress in her hands. Slowly I took it and left to change. My brain felt like mush, dammit.

I turned to Pocahontas and grumbled. "You must be happy, now I'm going to have to listen to my heart."

Pocahontas tilted her head; not looking at me change. "I am not happy unless you wish to follow your heart, and not feel forced too."

I fixed the dress out. "You and America are very strange…" I looked in the mirror and was shocked. It was very different than most of my dresses, but it was still lovely, I guess. It was long and puffy like most ball gowns; it was a dark blue in color and opened toward the left side where lavender ruffles appeared until the bottom of the gown. But what me shocked was the handmade flower bows on my one sleeve and waist.

My older sister must have worked days to make each flower, each petal, so…perfect…

I shook my head and put the dark indigo gloves on. Why did it remind me of making that dumb America doll? Slowly I turned to Pocahontas. "How do I look?" I asked.

Pocahontas turned to me and smiled confused, "Such a strange dress, but it looks lovely."

I nodded; I knew she think it was strange. She did wear only animal skins and in her time most didn't know of cotton.

"Miss Belarus…" I tilted my head as Pocahontas handed me a small necklace. Who made this? Pocahontas laughed and answered my unspoken question as she put the necklace on me. "The sprits made this as a thanks. Most do not talk to them anymore, so it was nice to meet someone who would listen to what they had to say."

"I see." I said looking at the small necklace that was made of small blue sapphires. "Well, I suppose I should thank them for not running away from me scared." I said as I walked outside where Older Sister and England were waiting.

They both looked at me and smiled. "Oh! It is so beautiful!" Older sister said happily. England nodded saying how I cleaned up good. I glared him down, but this time he gave a heartily laugh. I was shocked by this, but pushed it aside.

England left the room only for a moment before coming back with a bouquet of flowers. I tilted my head as he handed them to me. "From both me and Ukraine..."

I glanced at my older sister who nodded her head. My eyes moved to England's. "Thanks I guess."

"Don't mention it…I just hope that happiness will soon find you." England whispered to me. I nodded slowly. I kind of hope so too...but just kind of...


	19. Chapter 18:Tik Tok Where Are You?

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>The American pouted glaring at the wall. He just couldn't remember the first rule of being a hero. The Revolutionary glared at the clock.<p>

_Tik tok_

_Tik tok_

The clock was mocking the Revolutionary. They wouldn't make it in time….Belarus will end up saying yes to Russia before they could even leave.

_Tik tok_

_Tik tok_

Once again…he would be late and lose someone they loved.

_Tik Tok_

_Tik Tok_

The Revolutionary growled before turning to the American and screamed, "WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG? ! BELARUS WILL BE AT THE BALL BY NOW! DON'T YOU FUCKING LOVE HER! ?"

The American turned to the Revolutionary slowly. "Of course I love her!"

The Revolutionary glanced at the clock.

_Tik Tok_

_Tik Tok_

The American did the same as his younger self and felt a strange pain inside his chest.

_TIK Tok_

_TIK Tok_

The American felt tears falling from his eyes. He was running out of time. Was he really going to lose the person he loves so much?

_TIK Tok_

_TIK Tok_

The American started to shake as the clock seemed to be getting louder and louder. What was he supposed to do? Time was running out. With each tik, with each tok, he was getting closer and closer to losing her! To losing the person he loved!

* * *

><p>I slowly walked into the dancing room and felt everyone's eyes on me as I scanned the crowd. I saw older brother…but for once I wasn't looking for him…I glowered when I found no sparking blue eyes staring at me…only dull eyes. I walked down the stairs with Pocahontas, Older Sister, and England behind me. England was glancing at Pocahontas and Older Sister. He seemed worried about something…but that really doesn't matter at the moment.<p>

I sat down a table and watched my older sister start running around making sure the party guests were all happy. Must be hard being a host. I noticed England and Pocahontas left as well. My eyes glanced all around, but finally found Pocahontas talking to England. I rolled my eyes. She was more like America than she gives away.

I sat still for a few more moments before taking two flowers from the vase on the table. Old habits die hard I suppose. Older Brother first…

_He loves me….he loves me not…he loves me… _For once I didn't feel any anger or hate as I stared at the last petal…Slowly I took the last petal off.

_He loves me not_

Slowly I took the other flower and stared at it. My eyes made sure everyone was far away and started to do another flower, but with America in my mind. _He loves me…He loves me not…He loves me…he loves me not….he…_

My eyes hardened; glaring at the last flower petal. I was not angry, but confused. I shook my head and took another flower from the vase. Maybe that flower was wrong. I stared at the new flower before trying again….with the same results. I looked away to the door before taking the whole vase of flowers and plucking each of the flowers. Each one said America…l-l…ummm….

I got up and walked over to my older sister; who was making more flower vases. She glanced at me before smiling and giving me two vases full of flowers. "Don't worry I got a lot of flowers…use them in how you see fit."

I nodded. "Thank-you." I said as I went back to my seat and trying it again….and again…I bit my lip and glanced at the door again. America where the fuck are you?

* * *

><p><em>TIK TOK<em>

The American held his ears shut trying to stop the mocking of the clock; without prevail. Finally the American couldn't take it any longer. He got up and put his jacket on.

The Revolutionary seemed shocked as he watched the American run to the front door. "Where are you going?" He asked confused.

The American smirked and there was a twinkle in his eyes again. "To stop Commie Bastard from asking Belarus to marry him…"

"Why?" The Revolutionary asked truly confused.

The American opened the door and screamed down the hall, "FIRST RULE IN BEING A HERO: FOLLOW YOUR HEART!"

The Revolutionary smirked and rolled his eyes. _He couldn't have just said it…he had to scream it to the whole world…figures…he is me._

The Revolutionary followed the American down the hall feeling a sense of relief that they would still be able to make it if they drove…

The Revolutionary and American stared at the American's car; slash tires and…just….completely wrecked…


	20. Chapter 19:Damn Russia

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>The American started to shake; even if he found out the first rule of being a hero his car was wrecked. The American growled. <em>I'll kill whoever did this!<em>

The American rammed his fists to the car making the tires break off of the car completely. "GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>My ears perked up. America? I glanced towards the door for the umpteenth time. I felt like an idiot. I must be going crazy. I could have sworn I heard that American's voice yelling at someone.<p>

I shrugged and went back to the flowers. I already ripped apart maybe 600. I looked at Older sister as she placed another vase in front of me. I tiled my head. "Why are you okay with me destroying all the decorations?"

Older sister made smiled. "Well, France is already "Buzzed" and I don't want any of my flowers to be his…ummmm…only clothing in the later hours—"—Older Sister petted the top of my head in a loving manner.—"At least with you I know these flowers will be used for a good alternative."

I nodded in understanding and went back to ripping the flowers apart petal by petal.

* * *

><p>The English man glanced at the Native American Princess before turning away. The Native American Princess was listening to the sprits again. Something was wrong.<p>

Pocahontas turned to the English man. "May you help me?"

The English man turned to the Princess. "Of course…what do you need?"

"I shall help as well!" The Ukrainian said as she walked pass the two.

Both the English man and Native American looked at the Ukrainian with shocked wonder. "You can see me/her?" Both asked together.

The Ukrainian walked back to the pair with three glasses with wine; her face was twisted in confusion. "Yes, I can…But at first I thought you were a fairy—because of your clothes….but Now that I think more about it you look more like one of America's older people."

Pocahontas smiled at being called a fairy. "Yes, I am Pocahontas, and if it is not too much trouble may you two stall for Pasun—I-I mean America may find a way to come and stop the proposal?"

"How?" The Ukrainian asked not understanding. The Native American shrugged not having the answer.

The English man sighed knowing a way he could stall. "Bloody hell…give me some alcohol…I'll make this party go in a uproar…"

The Ukrainian slowly nodded; She knew what happened when The English man got drunk. The Ukrainian couldn't allow her friend to make a fool of himself….at least not alone.

* * *

><p>The American looked up as the Revolutionary held a note in front of the American. "What's that?" The American asked as he took the note and read it.<p>

_Privet America,_

_Not that I do not trust you, but I must be safe, da. I will buy you a new car….AFTER the party._

_Hope you understand, da._

_Russia_

The American held his breath, so he wouldn't swear the whole world out. The American zippered upped his jacket, wearily. He wasn't as fast a runner, but he had to try.

The American looked at his watch before he took off at full speed with the Revolutionary behind him to where the ball was and….

**Where the girl he loved was…**


	21. Chapter 20:Too Late

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>The Ukrainian and English man chugged their alcoholic drink. The English man finished first; accustom to chugging his drink, followed by the Ukrainian; who even though didn't drink as many, could still hold her liquor better than most.<p>

The Ukrainian was ready for another drink, already feeling buzzed. The English hand touched her hand stopping her from getting the drink. She looked up at him and was surprised at how drunk he already was. The English man looked at her seriously. "You don't have to do this…I know how you feel about…getting drunk…" The English man said hiccupping a little.

The Ukrainian smiled softly. He was already dead drunk, but…maybe that was a bad thing. "Well, England…" The Ukrainian looked away a little, but turned back quickly. "I….my feelings…for you, are stronger than my feelings about getting drunk."

The English man blushed, but for a different reason from the alcohol. The English man slowly moved his hand away from the Ukrainian's. He cleared his throat. "Well, before I become completely drunk…I must say… I…have very strong feelings for you as well…and well…I hope that this…" The English man stared into the Ukrainian's eyes. "won't just be a one night thing,"

The Ukrainian made a scowl. "I would hope not either, lyubov." The Ukrainian sighed softly. "I'm drunk."

The English man laughed. "You aren't the only one. Ready for the time of your life?" The Ukrainian nodded, not able to talk from embarrassment. The English man smirked and ran to the stage and screamed, "HELLO WORLD! HEY, RUSSIA!" The Russian turned to look at the English man confused. "YOU'RE OLDER SISTER IS GOING TO BECOME ONE WITH ME! SO, CLEAR OFF YOU LOT!"

The Russian raised his eyebrow, but grimaced as his older sister went and kissed the English man. "In the words of the American's 'HELL YES BITCHEZ!'"

* * *

><p>I raised my head hearing my older sister swear. She's…drunk? I shook my head. What the hell is going on?<p>

* * *

><p>The Russian smiled; a dark aura surrounding him. He wasn't stupid. He knew they just were trying to stop him from asking his little sister to marry him. <em>You think I am stupid to fall for such a trick, da? Fine…I'll move up my clock and 'pretend' it's midnight.<em>

The Russian walked behind his little sister; who was too busy in her flower killing to notice him. "Belarus?"

* * *

><p>My ears perked at older brother's voice. I turned to see older brother staring down at me. I felt my face heat up. Something seriously was wrong here.<p>

* * *

><p>The American ran through the cold weather. Swearing his berries were going to fall off, but he wouldn't stop running. He couldn't. Belarus couldn't marry Russia. He didn't love her!<p>

The Revolutionary looked around him as he followed the American. They were going to be too late. The Revolutionary knew this. He also knew the American knew as well. There had to be a way to stop this!

* * *

><p>I stared at Older Brother in shock. What was going on?<p>

Older brother smiled at me. "Little Sister…I am so sorry I…was just so shy before…But I need to ask something of you."

I nodded softly. "Ummm…go ahead."

* * *

><p>The Native American Princess covered her eyes as the Russian kneeled down in front of her platinum hair friend. <em>Oh, no…Everyone is paying attention to England and Ms. Ukraine…now Russia is going to destroy so many with just this one question and if Belarus says yes…Oh, Pasun…I'm sorry, I tried.<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes widen as Older brother, MY Older brother kneeled down in front of ME!<p>

"Belarus, will you marry me?"

"Of…" My voice died as looked at older brother's smile closer…it was fake…forced… I…I…

**I liked America's smile better…**

I don't know anymore…I…don't think I love older brother the way I had thought….But, this maybe my only chance to say yes and marry him. My dream come true…but…I…just don't know anymore…

* * *

><p>The American felt in his heart he wasn't going to make it…but…he had to keep trying. He couldn't give up now, he was the hero and…<p>

"BELARUS! PLEASE DON'T MARRY RUSSIA! I LOVE YOU! HE DOESN'T! GOD DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH, IT HURTS!"

The American slowed down. He couldn't keep running. He just couldn't. He wasn't like Italy; who could run faster than any other nation. He wasn't like Germany; who had enough stamina to run for days on end. He was just America…and most Americans couldn't run for anything. _Dammit…I'm tired…._

The American felt water on his cheeks; the water was leaking from his eyes. The American never cried…not even when he fought England…he had never cried…now he was crying his heart out. Wishing, hoping someone would be able to help, but he was alone…him and his younger self…they were completely…and utterly…Alone….

* * *

><p>Lyubov= love<p>

A/N: Clear off you lot is a term that a old "bloke" would say when he catches someone stealing apples/flowers in their gardens, but they way I used it was in a way of England telling Russia to get lost and to leave his sisters alone.


	22. Chapter 21:I Love You

Disclaimer:I own nothing that involves Hetalia~!

* * *

><p>I bit my lip. Older brother just asked me to marry him…I glanced at the door…America…where are you?<p>

* * *

><p>The Revolutionary's ears perked a little. He smirked darkly, this was it…they were just going to give up now? <em>Like hell, I'll lose another person for stupidity.<em>

The Revolutionary walked past America and sneered. "**Giving up?**"

The American glared the Revolutionary angrily. "Not now…"

The Revolutionary's face grew dark and his smirk grew. "**Some hero…giving up and letting the villain win…hehehe…figures…"**

The American stood again. "What?"

The Revolutionary only glanced at the American before walking away slowly. "**Nothing, nothing…you probably don't love Belarus like Russia…maybe it would be better if she would marry Russia…Better than some low life; who **_**thinks **_**he's a hero…but really isn't…" **

The Revolutionary felt a rush of triumph when the American started to run again and much faster now.

"Guess Older Brother England was right about me…" The Revolutionary started to walked slowly behind the American.

_All the lights aren't on up there…_

* * *

><p>My eyes drifted downward. Answer him dammit…why is this so hard…Why is my head screaming yes…but…everything else is screaming no…<p>

I have been waiting for this my entire life…I have worked so hard for this day…and yet…I don't…really want it anymore…

"Belarus?" Older brother asked confused.

I made a small smile at him. I can't…I just can't… I couldn't look older brother in the eyes. I just couldn't…I loved America…

The American gulped when saw the large, plain building where the ball was being held. _Please…please…please say I'm not too late…._

I took a deep breath from my nose and sighed it out. "Older brother…" I looked him in the eyes and for the first time ever felt love for him, but only as an older brother. "For the longest time I've wanted and wished for this moment…But…I don't wish for that anymore…"

"What? Why?" Older brother asked shocked.

My small smile grew when I thought of America. "When I went after you…you were the only one I had…Now, there are many people I have—"I glanced at Pocahontas and the two drunkards dancing on stage—"Even if I still deny it, I can't hide how much I think of another…"

"And what is this 'another' like?" Older brother asked.

* * *

><p>The American ran into the ball room and saw Belarus with Russia. <em>D-dammit…<em>

The American sighed and hid behind a large oversized beam and quietly listened. At least he would hear her happily accepting the Russian's offer.

* * *

><p>I glanced at the door deep in thought. Someone maybe just left. I shrugged it off and turned back to older brother seeing a darker aura than before.<p>

I paid it no mind and explained to older brother how America was, "This person is quite loud and annoying when you first meet him, but then you see the sweetness and innocence that most do not see…When he smiles you—you see the true love and happiness he has for you and…you realize how truly naïve you've been for so many years…"

* * *

><p>The Russian was shocked by the way his little sister was explaining America…But what shocked him most was how her face was lighting up from just thinking of the American. <em>She must truly love him, da.<em>

* * *

><p>The American tilted his head confused. <em>Bel~ is in love with someone else….I wonder who made her feel this way…<em>

The Revolutionary felt his eyes twitch at how stupid his older self was, but refused to explain anything to him. It would just be too hard.

* * *

><p>I watched as Russian made a small smile at me…A <em>true smile<em>…. "So, will you go after this someone?"

I felt my face heat up a little thinking about if I would. My head was screaming 'don't do it, you'll just scare him away'…but… my heart screamed to 'trust him...he will love you as well.'

Slowly I glared the ground. Should I go after America? Would he like me as well? Do I even love him like I think or is it like how I loved Russia and later on I'll find out I love him in a different way.

My eyes quickly went to older brother when he was laughing.

"What?" I asked upset and confused.

"This is the first time I've seen you so angry and not about to kill someone or take out your knife…You'd never get this angry and _not _take out your weapon; even if only to stab the table or wall…"

I raised my eyebrows confused. "Huh?"

"I know you very well...I mean I am your older brother…You must be completely 'taken' by the _hero_." Older brother smiled at me. I tilted my head, deep in thought. He knew…But…how?

I shook my head. It didn't matter. At least not at the moment.

* * *

><p>The American fumbled a little hearing Russia's words. He wasn't that much of an idiot. He knew what the Russian was saying. <em>Bel~…loves me?<em>

The American laid his back on the beam, but from the initial shock missed the beam and fell the ground and in front of Belarus and Russia.

* * *

><p>I stared at the ground; where America was rubbing his head and complaining on how it hurt.<p>

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Older brother said rolling his eyes. I sighed. Looks like Older Brother doesn't like America. Oh, well. He's not in love with him.

My face turned red. This was the first time I was really being honest with those words. I bit my lip and kneeled down next to America. "Are you going to live?" I asked checking the back of America's head if it had cracked open. Luckily it didn't.

"Y-yeah…I'll be good…Ummmm…" The American turned to me blushing and seeming nervous. I moved my hair away from my ear noticing for the first time America's voice was quiet. "Ummmm…Bel~….Ummm…I'm the hero and all…but…" America rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But…Bel~…would you…I mean _will you_…Ummmm…"

This seemed familiar. Where have I seen this before? Seeing America all nervous like this….My mind went to the dream I had a week before. Ah! That's where. I noticed America was still trying to say what he wanted to say…having a lot of trouble.

Slowly I captured his lips with my own. It was annoying watching America all quiet and nervous. I was happy…Truly happy when America took control of the kiss and made it deeper. His hands felt so right in my hair…so gentle…and yet so rough…

America stopped the kiss and whispered out of breath. "Will you go out with me?"

I rolled my eyes. Right, in America it wasn't normal just to get married…but…I looked at America's eyes and felt a smile appear on my lips. I'll be a good girl and wait. I nodded my head, tears leaking from my eyes…but…

When I went to dry them; America took my hands. "It's okay to cry…when you're happy."

America kissed me lovingly. I gasped and pulled away from his lips when he picked me off the ground and twirled me around. I couldn't help, but laugh out loud. I pulled America's face close to me and he smiled up at me, brightly. I smiled just as brightly as he did.

"I love you, Bel~…" America said smiling.

"…" I tilted my head before seeing the brightness and truth in his loving blue eyes. "I love you as well…"

America gave me the brightest smile in the entire world and kissed my with all the passion he had. He'd probably made Spain and France go running for their title just now. Just with these small gestures of love and passion. I still felt the tears falling down my face, but I didn't try to dry them. Because…

_**I found someone who wants this crybaby for a wife.**_


End file.
